five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Frisky's 2:The Prequel(Old Version)
NOTE: This game is soon to be remastered. It is here for your viewing pleasure. Game Timeline Click one to travel through time! Frisco's Comedy Club Prang's Freeze World Frost Diner—You are here-- Five Nights at Frisky's:Frisky's Fry (Creepypasta)Frycat Five Nights at Frisky's 3:Frisky's Fright Five Nights at Frisky's 4:Nightmares Emerge Ella's Diary Five Nights at Frisky's 5:The New Frisky Frycat's 2016 Five Nights at Frisky's 6:The Finale Non-Canon Pages These pages aren't in Five Nights at Frisky's original story. Frisky and Friends Meet SnowStruck(FanStory) Frisky's Survival Story(FanStory) TacooFish Welcome to Five Nights at Frisky's 2! What if Freddy's worked together with another restaurant, in another area? FNAF:FC 2 is the restaurant before the Frisky's pizza up there^. Created By:SpringThing14 Feel Free! I'm You can use this series in any story, game,or anything! Even if it's some kind of fan art of Frisky dating another animatronic (I'm ok with this-believe it or not). Cameras Cam 1 - Main Hall Cam 2 - Parts/Service Cam 3 - Dining Area Cam 4 - Corny's Arcade Cam 5 - Marley's Arcade Cam 6 - Left Vent Cam 7- Right Vent Cam 8 - Show Stage Cam 9 - Party Room 1 Cam 10 - Party Room 2 Cam 11 - Party Room 3 Cam 12- Party Room 4 Cam 13 - Kitchen The Locations History After an event that happened at the old Frisco's Comedy Club, the owners of Frisky's decided to go in a more kid-friendly direction. Since the comedy club was mostly for adults, they decided a way for kids to enjoy the place. So they removed Jessi The Mouse and added 4 new animotronics: Polly, Porky, Corny, and Marley. Since then, Frisky's was under new management, owned by a company called "Toast Robotics Company". They call it that because it was a toaster factory for 40 years before it became a robotics factory. So they made is building in 1987,with all the new animitronics shipped within a week. They also had to keep the old animitronics in the back. And here's an interesting fact. Each of the old animatronics were once used in Disney World in Orlando, Florida. They were used in a location called, "The Friendship Band". They were only used for about a week until they found out they had issues, so they were stored away. The band leader there was Corny, Polly, and 2 other animitronics were used: Porky and Deedo the Deer. This place was in the magic kingdom, and was pretty popular. Frisky, however, was new when the Pizzeria opened. More info on this can be found on the page with the history of the franchise. Old Frisky is a spare that looked a little different than the main one. He had a yellow hat and bow tie, and a purple nose. So after The Friendship band and Frisky's comedy club merged to form a new restaurant, the events would change the way the world think of animatronics.Click here for more. The First Frisky's The place just had its opening as children would rush through the door to see the band. They met the new animitronics- they were new and shiny, and ready to have some fun... Will be rewritten for reasons. The Night Shift The guard, Drake Lang, would be here for 6 nights, and work the day shift after. When he goes in, he'll look at the animatronics, Just to make sure they're still. He will work until 6 A.M, and keep watch on the animitronics. He got to the desk, and had a recorded message. It would tell him on what to do, and also I inform him about the withered ones. He had a few cameras to check, and will need to keep Corny away by turning the clock. He'll only move if his sensors detect the clocks past 12. He luckily doesn't have to worry about his servos locking up, because he was high budget. The withered ones sat in the backroom, and the toys would be on the stage, and the other one, Marley, will climb wires to get to you. So wish Drake good luck, because we didn't say this job would be easy... Note that I am not the creator of Five Nights at Candy's, and just used it for the story here. Joy Frisky Frycat Toy Frisky is the head mascot in FNAF:FC 2. He has rosy red cheeks, a microphone, (not shown in picture), a golden-colored hat and bow tie, brown stripes on the side of his head, body, arms, and legs. He has green eyes and a peach belly, with his body having an orangish-tint. He also has a bright-purple colored nose. Behavior Toy Frisky is like FNAF:FC 1. He'll take breaks and walk around to interact with kids. He'll tell jokes and ask how kids are doing, and stuff like that. During the night, he moves slowly, yet he's highly active. He usually is the first to move on night 1. Joy Polly Toy Polly is a bright-red color. He has a white apron with the words, "YUM YUM!"on it. He has a yellow beak, and purple cheeks. He has a pink ice cream cone with 2 small eyeballs. He has blue eyes, too. Behavior Toy Polly is usually nice to kids. He has a cute design, and interacts with the children. He can free-roam during breaks, and usually asks how the food is, and also poses for pictures. (back then people would have brought a regular camera) with the kids. During the night, he moves after Frisky, like around 2:00-4:00. He can climb through vents, and also can attack from the hallway. He's the only one with 2 jump scares. Chances are rare you'll see him scoot out of the Main dining area into the arcade. You might here a loud "squawk" when he does this. Toy Porky Toy Porky is the Toy Version of Porky. She has blue overalls, instruments, (vary during breaks), spots of mud, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. Behavior Toy Porky is a favorite to most of the girls at Frisky's. She dances and plays instruments. When she moves around, she might ask how the food is, pose for a picture, and more. During the night, she does the same thing as in FNAF-FC 1. She can break cameras. So if you see her on a camera, she'll break it if you look at it again. Wait 10–30 seconds for her to leave. She can still attack though, by coming through the front hall. She can come in a vent also, but malfunctions the lights, and you'll have to put on your Frisky Mask. Joy Marley Toy Marley is an orange colored monkey, with blue eyes and rosy red cheeks. He's located in the Jungle Playroom, where kids could play games, listen to stories, and more. Unlike his future self, he isn't a rapper. The Regular Marley is a rapper because the company gave kids 3 choices on what Marley should be in FNAF-FC one, and Rapper got the most votes. The other votes were explorer or just plain. Behavior Toy Marleys location, "The Jungle PlayRoom" was a popular place for the kids and toddlers.One of his legs are cracked from the toddlers. He usually watches kids play and sometimes plays along with them. Kids can also pose for pictures. One of his features that was highly expensive is that he can climb on these wires they have. Kids enjoy his presence, and he enjoys being with the kids. During the night, he'll climb his wires to get to your office. You'll see him hang from the hallway roof. If you don't act quick enough, he'll climb to you slowly in your office. To stay safer with this, put on your Frisky mask. Even though he's probably going to kill you, this will slow him down. If you do is from 4 or 5 A.M, you should be safe. If not, you'll be caught within an hour. Joy Corny Toy Corny The Gamer Squirrel isn't to different from the regular Corny. He has a Pac-Man symbol on his blue sweatshirt, black nose, and a red winter-like hat. Like I said, he doesn't have to many differences. The only 2 differences are the green eyes and rosy cheeks. Please Note that I do NOT own the background image. I just used it to make the picture look cooler. Behavior He is usually gentle around kids. He free roams to see how they're doing on their game. Watching games and interacting with kids isn't all he does though, he also hands out prizes. He is basically The Puppet and Balloon Boy put in one. There is a separate arcade room that he's in, called "Corny's Arcade". During The night, he'll behave like any other animitronic. His jumpscare is similar to Foxy's (kind of).He becomes active on night 2. He starts off In the back of the arcade, and has a second movement in the room.Than he makes his way towards you. He can only appear in the hallway. Old/Withered Frisky Frycat Old Frisky is very torn up, with wires hanging from his mouth, right shoulder, belly, legs,and other places. He has a yellow hat and bow tie, and is missing his eyes. He has tears on his head, legs, arms, and belly. He also has brown stripes on the sides of him. Behaviour During the day, he isn't too active. His head might move, or he might stand up at the most movement. He's always in the backroom, so he can't get out. During the night, he moves at 3 A.M most times. He moves slow, yet he is slow getting to your office. This means he moves fast, but takes a while to get to your office. You may not even see him on the camera monitor. The only time you might see him is in the backroom or in your hallway. His jump scare makes him look like he's going to choke you, because he has his hands in a direction that looks like it's heading for your throat. And you can still see him on other cameras, it's just rare because he's fast. My nickname for him is, "The Elderly Ninja" because he's withered, yet is sneaky and quick. Old/Withered Polly Old Polly has an apron saying "YUM YUM!",a broken beak, only one purple eye, and large scrape on his head. He also is missing his left hand, has scraped arms, with the right having a chunk broken off, and almost bare legs (not shown in picture). He was one of the animitronics in the Friendship band at Disney,Orlando,until that closed down within a week for...reasons. (read about this in the history) Behavior During the day, he's like old Frisky. He only moves his head or might stand up. He's mostly active during the night. He usually starts to be active late on night 2, around 3-5 A.M. He will usually stay at a camera for a good 70 seconds until moving. He is quite slow. He moves like old Bonnie, for example, his jumpscare is very similar, as he also lunges his hand towards you, and also malfunctions lights. He attacks you from the hallway and the upper vent (the vent above the door) Old/Withered Porky Old Porky is pink, with huge pieces ripped off, including her face, right arm, and chunks of her belly, left arm,and legs. She has glowing red eyes above the area where her nose is supposed to be.She has wires hanging from the top of her left arm, the bottom of her face, her right side, and parts of her legs. She was another animatronic in the Friendship band at Disney for a week. Behavior Unlike the other animitronics in the backroom, Old Porky is highly active, despite the amount of cracks in her. When I say this, I mean like his during the day. So obviously, she is highly active during the night. She is the first old animitronic to move, always.So if you see any other old animatronic, it means that she's out. She begins her movement on night 1 at 5 A.M, and chances are rare if she moves earlier. Even though she moves, it is impossible for her to kill you on night 1. She is ore active on night 2, starting her movement at around 2 A.M. She's pretty quick, so you better have a sharp eye. Old/Withered Marley The Monkey Old Marley was one of the animitronics in the Friendship band at Disney world for a week. Read about this in the locations history, if you haven't already. He has eyes, but not while he's in the backroom. He has tons of marks, scratches, and rips. He has wires hanging down from his mouth and the middle of his stomach. He has a black nose and a metal hands. His legs are quite torn, and has ripped up feet, just like his hands. Behavior Old Marley is similar to Foxy, well, jump scare wise. He also isn't usually see on the cameras. He attacks you from the front hallway. To get him away, use your flashlight. He was made like this so the people at Disney couldn't use a light source to take pictures. This way, people would know the result of using it. They would get in trouble. He starts getting to you about Mid-Way on night 2. He can also sometimes sneak through vents To malfunction the lights. He has 2 jumpscares. Faded Frisky Yeah, he's back (or here for the first time, because it's a prequel). He has two hollow eyes, a yellow nose, a torn ear, and is missing his Faded Red Hat (only when he jump scares, as shown in the picture). He also has white teeth, small marks, and stripes on his sides. Behavior Faded Frisky appears sitting at the front of the hallway. Like Golden Freddy, his jump scare is a flying giant head. He usually appears on night 6. The Phantom Uhhh.... Who is this? Yeah, it's --2829&:&:&-----:?!'aaaa-----:::::F:::r&/@-/i--/i2/&-h/:at@92yo&19neih-&22&:&-@spa&3&: Custom Nights Fry Time-Toy Frisky,Withered Frisky,and Faded Frisky are set to 20. Old School-All withered animatronics are set to 20. Newfangled Animatronics-All toys are set to 20 Those Faded Nights-Faded Frisky is set to 35(he is the only one who can be set to that level). Climb Time-Toy Marley,Old Marley,and Zara are set to 20 Polly's Mansion-Toy Polly,Old Polly,Toy Corny,Withered Frisky,and Faded Frisky are set to 20. Porky's Night Out-Toy Porky,Old Porky,Zara,and Old Marley are set to 20. We Don't Bite-Toy Frisky,Toy Polly,Old Marley,Toy Marley,Old Frisky,and Toy Porky are set to 15. The Final Fright-Faded Frisky is set to 30,and the rest are set to 20. Female Fright-all the female animatronics. Your Own Night Please Feel Free to add your own custom night!This part is free to the public.--ONLY THIS PART— Marley's circus-Marley,and toy Marley are set to 20 YUM,YUM!- Old Polly and Toy Polly are set to 20 Corny's Game Madness- Joy Corny, Joy Marley, Withered Marley, Joy Porky and Withered Porky are set to 20. Ideas! Feel free to leave ideas, even though this game is finished. I still check here dai Category:Games Category:SpringThing's Pages